


A Collection of Horror Stories

by roenixph0enix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mystery, Work In Progress, horror stories, i am gonna try to do more though, please don’t expect consistent uploading (for now), some fandom-inspired works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roenixph0enix/pseuds/roenixph0enix
Summary: Do you like creepy, unsettling and possibly even horrifying stories? Well, this series might potentially be for you!The horror possibilities are endless when there isn’t a shortage of terrifying things in the world, after all....





	A Collection of Horror Stories

Salutations, greetings, and hello to all! 

This series is going to be possibly quite long- which I am excited for! 

I’ll hopefully be uploading the first story very soon (once I’ve actually completed it, ofc lol).

I hope you all like what I be will putting out!


End file.
